Makoto is Missing!
by lacrolix
Summary: Nanami and Shayla-Shayla are always fighting over Makoto and the new water priestess Qawool looks like is also fighting for Makoto's attention. but what happens when Makoto is no where to be found?
1. Default Chapter

El-Hazard belongs to Pioneer and AIC. I don't own any of the characters nor am I profiting in anyway. This is just for fun and to get the little voices in my head to stop screaming at one another...uhhhh yeah.  
  
This story takes place a few months, weeks, whatever the time you please after the Alternative World events occur. BUT it is before Miz and Fujisawa have their baby. I plan to have a few chapters to it. Sorry if I may have stepped on or borrowed someone's ideas I did read some El Hazard fanfics before doing this so hopefully my story won't sound like the someone's. And if it does I am truly sorry.  
  
  
  
Qawool made her way to master Makoto's room. She needed to tell him how she truly felt. Nanami and priestess Shayla-Shayla had already done so, in their own, sometimes subtle, but usually not way. Master Makoto did know, she thought to herself, to some extent. But never said anything much about it. Perhaps to shy to admit to the girls how he felt about each of them back. Maybe he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by admitting he had felt only friendship towards one and not the others. Or maybe he didn't care for any of them that way at all.  
  
"No.master Makoto is not that way." Qawool truly believed that too. When he had rescued her from the Bugrom attack so long ago. He had wrapped her in a warm blanket and stayed by her side. He was a kind and caring person. He had seen her nude body, when he removed her wet clothes, but it wasn't in a perverted or sexual way. He was only that trying to help her. Not that she mind. Her feet stopped moving, lost in thought. Why didn't she mind? She wasn't as developed as priestess Shayla-Shayla, but then again she was older than her. But yet again why would she care? Makoto wasn't into physical beauty. An image of Ifurita flashed in her mind. Tall, voluptuous, with long flowing pale blue hair. She had heard the rumors before she arrived to become the new water priestess of Muldoon. How he spend his time buried in books. Trying to find a way to bring back his love, some would say. Others said that she was the key that Makoto needed to be able to return to his world and it was out of necessity to find her not love. Either way it did not make Qawool feel any better. Tears started to form around her eyes.  
  
"NO!" She shook her head violently. Suddenly she realized she had said that out loud. Her eyes scanned the area, not a soul in sight. It was early morning still. Most of the palace inhabitants have yet to awaken. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and of gratitude that no one was around, she continued. She walked around another corner and there was master Makoto's door. Quietly, as if afraid to wake him up, she crept up to the door. Raising her hand to knock on the door she paused yet again.  
  
"What if he doesn't feel the same way." The thought didn't finish. Her heart wouldn't allow it. She was right at his door and she was back at square one. Fear and just not the right time had stopped her always from confessing to Makoto. Fear being the more evident one right now for this was the perfect time. For some reason confessing love to someone seemed to always be easier with less people around. Qawool clenched her fists in anger.  
  
"No I need to do this!" she thought. With a new surge of determination she raised her hand to knock on the door.  
  
*Tap tap tap!*  
  
The door had been finally knocked on, but it wasn't by Qawool. She looked beside her to see a angered looking Nanami, carrying a basket, and a even angrier Shayla-Shayla, glaring down at each other.  
  
"So, planning to feed him breakfast eh?" Shayla questioned Nanami.  
  
"Apologize as well for the past few weeks. And since when was that a crime?" Nanami retorted back.  
  
"Ooooh you.you! How dare you try to get Makoto that way I too came to apologize!"  
  
"Hey, they say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It's not MY fault you don't know HOW to cook, now is it?" a smug smile creeping it's way to her lips.  
  
That remark got to the fire priestess of Muldoon. Clenching her fists as well as her teeth, her green eyes bore into Nanami. A tinge of red began emanating from Shayla's body. The brown-eyed brunette, not daunted one bit by the fiery redhead's deathly stare, dropped the hand basket next to her, leering right back.  
  
"Uh oh...this is getting bad." Qawool thought to herself. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time these two young ladies would bicker over Makoto. However it was the first time in a long while that fought in front of Makoto's room. Qawool worried for she did not know what to do to get them to stop.  
  
"Uhhh.." The sound escaped from Qawool's lips. For a moment the two rivals broke their gaze to see where the sound was coming from. The look on both of their faces gave the indication that they just noticed the young water priestess.  
  
"Qawool, good morning! I didn't see you there." Nanami smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Qawool. Here to see Makoto as well?" the way Shayla directed to Qawool was more of a statement that a question.  
  
"Uh well yeah sort of.." Qawool began to stammer. She was blushing slightly and she didn't know why. Fearing that they'd notice she looked away. She had expressed to Nanami the way she felt about master Makoto before on Cretaria while the two were enjoying a relaxing bath together. Why oh why did she act this way she thought to herself. It was in Cretaria that she also learned about Nanami's feelings for master Makoto as well. She looked up at them only to see that they were no longer there. Instead they were gone and the door to master Makoto's room was open. She walked in after them.  
  
They all slowly crept towards the bed. There was a mound there, signifying Makoto was in bed. His head was not visible, probably covered underneath the blanket the girls thought. Standing next to it no one dare spoke a word for a few moments until Nanami finally, out of patience, broke the silence.  
  
"Makoto. Wake up Makoto. It's Nanami and I brought you a nice warm breakfast and best of all I am giving it to you 30% off it's normal price!" in her usual cheery, but business-like tone. There was no response. Nanami not deterred, tried yet again.  
  
"Ok.ok you got me 50% off." The mound on the bed remained motionless.  
  
"60% off?" Again there was no reply.  
  
"Oooh all right Makoto-chan." she said with resignation in her voice, as she placed a hand on the mound to shake him awake. "It's free but ONLY this one time."  
  
"Only?" Shayla prepped up. Nanami threw a quick glare at Shayla. It only caused fire priestess to grin back at her. She returned her attention to waking Makoto-chan up. Shaking him once, she realized that it didn't feel like a human body. Grabbing the blanket, Nanami flung it off the bed. The only thing that was on the bed was other blankets and pillows. The girls gazed blankly at the bed where Makoto should have been laying.  
  
"Makoto-chan?" Nanami blinked twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It produced the same result. An empty bed with Makoto-chan nowhere in sight. She turned to the redhead and the young water priestess to see if she could read anything on their faces about Makoto's absence. They revealed nothing. Both were just a shocked as she was. A concerned eyebrow raised across Nanami's face.  
  
"Now where did you supposed he could have gone?" 


	2. Makoto's new home!

The light was beginning to win and Makoto knew that. He rubbed his eyes and slowly started to wake up from the deep slumber he was in. He looked at the half covered window in which the sunlight was creeping in from.  
  
"Wow it is a beautiful day as usual." He looked around the room. It wasn't large or spectacular like the palace by any means. He had a bed and to the left of it was the one and only window. About 5 feet to the right of was a small square table that was covered with different books, papers and charts that Makoto had carried over from the palace library. The walls were bare except for a few pictures of the gang. Sensei, Miz Mishtal, Afura Mann, Shayla-Shayla, Qawool, Nanami, Aielle, princess Rune, Londs, Fatora, Ura, and Dr. Strellbaugh were all scattered randomly on the walls and ceiling.  
  
"I wonder if they found out by now?" Today was the first day in which he slept in his new secret hiding spot. Not that the palace was a problem. He was constantly being fought over by Nanami and Shayla-Shayla. Time to himself was a rare treat. At first he hid out in the library buried in his research but the girls found him. Nanami begging that he needed his help with her business. He didn't mind except when he felt like he was a full- time employee sometimes and without pay too. Plus it didn't help that more often than not; the two of them would go on long nature hikes with a basket of food in tow. Again he didn't mind spending time with Nanami and of course the food was always superb as usual. He thoroughly enjoyed this except when they would return. A grin of satisfaction would always be on Nanami whenever Shayla was there, glaring and interrogating her to no end. Nanami would defend her case by simply saying that it was a business trip to discuss concerns and ideas about her restaurant business and that she need not get so jealous. Qawool the opposite of Shayla in many ways would always have a hint of sadness on her face. When she noticed Makoto was looking at her, the sad face would vanish and would then turn a slight red. He would then feel bad for staring at her like that causing her to blush then he too would blush. Makoto furrowed an eyebrow. It seemed strange to him but as far as he can recall the so called 'business meetings' had very little to nothing to do about Nanami's restaurant.  
  
After being found at the library easily by the girls, Makoto tried a different place in Dr. Strellbaugh's research laboratory near the palace library. With the doctor's knowledge and his various devices they both benefited off one another. However that sanctuary too went away when Nanami and Shayla one fateful day both came to talk to him. They got in a heated argument about who was going to be Makoto's 'date' for the bi-annual Roshtaria Fair. The one-day gathering of all the nearby kingdoms in the Alliance.  
  
"There's food and wine and music and ceremonies and rituals and sooo many neat things to see and do master Makoto!!" Aielle explained excitedly that day. Makoto feared deep inside that Nanami and Shayla would fight each other for the chance to be with himself and only himself during the fair.  
  
"Why couldn't we all just be together in one big happy group?" he thought to himself. It wasn't that he was afraid of going on a date. He feared making a complete fool of himself. Considering the fact that he has never truly gone on an official date. One guy, one girl. Back in Japan he did the group thing with a bunch of girl and guy friends. That was easy enough. There was no awkward silences or looks from other people. Makoto just didn't want to hurt anyone. Ifurita's pain was enough for him he didn't want to cause anyone else pain. If he accepted to be a date with one of the girls the other two would be heart-broken. As much as they would try to shrug it off he just knew they would be hurt. Makoto took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Only hours had passed when Makoto first heard about the fair from young Aielle when Nanami and Shayla both burst into Dr. Strellbaugh's laboratory. By the shortness of their breaths it appeared that they had both been running. Nanami was the first to catch her breath and so spoke first.  
  
"Makoto-chan! Did you hear about the Roshtaria Fair?! Doesn't it sound like it would be fun like the ones we had back home in Japan with our school?" her eyes were shinning with genuine happiness and anticipation. Makoto only had time to form a smile and was about to reply when Shayla interrupted.  
  
"Makoto." The tone in which she spoke was soft but serious as well. Others rarely heard Shayla speak this way and when she did, whatever she said was honest and sincere. The fire priestess walked up to Makoto, took a hold of his left hand and gently placed it on the upper part of her chest area and held it there. Nanami became furious.  
  
"MAKOTO MIZUHARA! WHAT IN WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Nanami was pissed as a girl could be. She would've walked up to Makoto, wrapped her hands around his throat and strangle him had it not been for Qawool who happened to have walked in a few moments before, holding Nanami back.  
  
"Miss Nanami! Please calm down!" Qawool insisted. The hold wasn't going to last given the fact that Nanami was older, bigger and stronger than Qawool. Makoto was well aware of Nanami's outburst and was going to protest to Shayla doing what she was.well..err. doing. But when he opened his mouth Shayla put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhhh." the sound was so soft and low that Makoto ears strained to hear it. Nevertheless upon it being uttered, Makoto's desire to ask why she placed his hand on her chest was long forgotten. The laboratory fell deadly silent. Even Nanami though she was still huffing and puffing, was quiet. Makoto could feel Shayla's heart beat against his hand. It got louder and faster each second that went by. She leaned closer to Makoto as if to kiss him.  
  
Nanami's resolve to squirm free of Qawool's hold suddenly died. She felt a cold lump settle in the pit of her stomach. Nanami blinked rapidly in vain hopes that the tears wouldn't show. She wanted to break free, run and push Shayla aside. Embrace Makoto tightly and never let go. She wanted to tell him what she had wanted to all these years. She wanted to cry for forgiveness for having held these feelings inside her for so long. Nanami wanted to so badly. But all she could do was watch. It was a good thing to that Nanami stopped trying to break free. For at that same moment in time Qawool had dropped her hands on Nanami and was also fighting back tears like Nanami.  
  
Makoto stared into those jade-colored eyes. He didn't dare move. He couldn't have even if he wanted to. It was as if he was hypnotized. She stopped inches from his face. Makoto didn't even dare blink. His mind didn't understand it nor did it even try.  
  
"She is beautiful." Makoto thought to himself. Shayla closed her eyes tilted her head slightly down. She gave Makoto's hand a gentle squeeze before she started to speak.  
  
"Makoto. The Roshtaria fair is a few weeks away and I am to participate in a ceremony that celebrates the long history of fire. I need a partner for the dance. Makoto it would mean a great deal to me if you would be my partner." With that said she raised her head and opened her eyes. Her eyes looked right at Makoto's. They were filled with hope and determination. But they also screamed out fear, uncertainty, and sadness. The fire priestess's words said one story but the pair of misty emerald eyes exposed the truth. Makoto organized his thoughts, and chose his words carefully. He knew that what Shayla-Shayla had just asked him took a lot of courage on her part. And he admired her for that. But he also knew with his answer, there might be fiery consequences! He took a deep breath and was ready to give her his reply. Nanami however, had a reply as well.  
  
"What?! Wait a minute! I KNOW for a fact that Makoto cannot dance!" With that outburst Shayla released the hand of Makoto, took a few steps back and turn her full attention to the ranting brunette.  
  
"Well...it is true.." Makoto agreed half-smiling. Shayla gritted her teeth but was prepared for this response.  
  
"So what? I can personally train him to be able to dance his part in the ritual flawlessly." Shayla coolly replied back. Nanami was getting slightly perturbed but recovered her composure.  
  
"I have tried to teach him to dance before at our school plays and dances and things like that back home in Japan but Makoto can't do it. He's too clumsy!" Nanami exclaimed as she pointed to Makoto's feet.  
  
"Ouch..." Makoto thought to himself as he noticeably winced. Nanami noticed out of the corner of her eye that the comment might have hurt him a little.  
  
'I'm sorry Makoto. I'll make it up to you. But I WON'T let this temperamental, redhead, bitch get in between our special time.' Nanami thought inside her mind.  
  
"Well that was YOU teaching him not the great fire priestess of Muldoon." Shayla puffed proudly as she put her hands on her hips and pride clearly shown on her face. Nanami threw her head back and laughed heartily.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! You would fail. Your lack of patience and hot head would only lead to failure."  
  
Qawool watched as Shayla-Shayla began to lose this verbal battle. Nanami had hit certain points right on. She had never seen Master Makoto dance before but it's true that Nanami has known him the longest. But it was even truer about priestess Shayla-Shayla's short fuse and how she coped with stress and anger. And after seeing these two fight time and time again, Qawool could anticipate when miss Shayla was going to explode. She raised her ring to her lips and was ready.  
  
Shayla was slipping. Makoto could clearly see it now. Her hands were now fists, her proud grin now only showed frustration. Shayla lowered her head down. The fists became opened. Makoto closed his eyes and took a deep, quiet breath. For once Shayla wasn't going to explode. Or so he hoped. A loud cry from Shayla made him open his eyes. He anticipated seeing flames but all he saw was water. Qawool had saved him and Nanami from any danger from Shayla's fiery out burst. Soon the water died down and he could see Shayla on her knees. Her head was buried in her hands. Makoto looked at the other two girls in the room. Qawool had complete genuine sympathy for Shayla. Instead of seeing a grin on Nanami, Makoto saw sadness and regret fill his childhood friend's eyes. For once he knew that Nanami knew that she had gone too far. Neither of the two girls said a word. An eerie silence filled the laboratory. Makoto finally mustered the resolve to break the silence, by talking to Shayla, but it was too late. When he opened his mouth to speak the fire priestess had beaten him to it.  
  
"Sorry. Forget the whole thing." And after that she turned and ran away like she usually did before anyone could voice a protest.  
  
"Ha serves her right! See Makoto-chan? She could never teach you her temper would get in the way!" Nanami said to him, a tinge of happiness in her voice. Makoto didn't respond.  
  
"Makoto-chan? Don't you agree? I mean who would want to do her stupid dance anyways?" she insisted. He remained speechless. It was like he was lost in another world. Nanami started to get concerned. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.  
  
"Makoto-chan?" her tone was worried now. Makoto blinked his eyes. Shayla was gone. He wanted to help her with her dance. The sound of her heartbeats still rung in his ears, his hand was still tingling from when it had touched Shayla's chest, those jade-colored eyes haunted his mind. Makoto blinked a few more times. He saw Nanami's hand on his shoulder and a jolt of anger suddenly surged through him. Slapping the hand away violently he turned to face Nanami.  
  
"Nanami! Why did you say those things?!" his eyes were seething with anger. The brunette took a few steps away. She had never seen Makoto this angry before. And it scared her. She tired to smile as she spoke.  
  
"But Makoto-chan we both know you can't.."  
  
"So what? That does not give you the right to treat Shayla like that!" he interrupted her. He was raising his voice and Nanami didn't like it one bit. Nanami was lost for words. Normally she wouldn't be taking this from any man. She would get peeved and fight right back, like when she would have fights with her older brother. But the man she cared for with all her heart was yelling at her now. There was no way she could fight back.  
  
"Nanami that was so selfish and mean to say things like that! You maybe right about me not being able to dance but that doesn't mean I can't try!" As he continued the verbal assault he kept walking towards her as she would walk back. Soon her back was to a wall, no longer able to step back. Makoto placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her violently.  
  
"Answer me! Why are you such..such a bitch to Shayla-Shayla?!"  
  
There was silence at first. Makoto still had his hands on Nanami's shoulders. He looked at her, rage still flowing through his body. Her head was down to him and she didn't speak or move for few moments. Suddenly Makoto's hands could feel Nanami's shoulders tremble. At first it was subtle but soon it became apparent that they were shaking.  
  
'Oh no.is she." Makoto couldn't finish the thought. Nanami threw his hands off her shoulders but kept her head down. He thought her heard a sniffle. Makoto suddenly felt guilty. For yelling and touching Nanami like he did. The fire inside him died. He spoke her name. Or at least he thought he did. She raised her eyes to him. Makoto could see the bitterness in them. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. It tore at him to see her like this.  
  
"BAKA!" she loudly cried to his face. Immediately afterwards she lashed out her right hand across his left cheek. She then pushed Makoto aside and ran outside of the laboratory. Makoto froze like a statue. The slap on the face hurt, but not as badly as seeing Nanami's eyes. He raised his left hand to touch where Nanami had struck him.  
  
"Master Makoto. Are you alright?" a small voice piped up. Makoto turned his head towards the voice to see a frighten, young water priestess. She wanted to walk towards him but she held back. No doubt afraid of him. Makoto has never really gotten so angry like that.  
  
"I am ok Qawool. Could you please go make sure Nanami is ok?" Makoto asked.  
  
Qawool nodded, turned and left the laboratory leaving Makoto all by himself.  
  
'What have I done?' Makoto thought to himself.  
  
"Oh great heavens! What happened here?" an old voice yelled. Makoto turned to see Dr. Strellbaugh in shock.  
  
"Young Makoto what has happened to my laboratory?" he asked. Makoto looked and for the first time could see what he was talking about. Where Shayla had been standing the surrounding area had been burnt to a crisp. Where books once lay were now piles of ash, small mounds of melting metal replaced what once were the Dr.'s various instruments and devices he had collected over the years. Makoto looked back at Dr. Strellbaugh. He was lost for words. All he could do was softly chuckle. It didn't matter what he said, had he been able to talk, he immediately knew he had to go somewhere else for his research and study.  
  
A knock on his new front door brought Makoto back to the present. He walked over to open it. He wasn't worried for Makoto knew it could only be one person.  
  
"Ohiyo sensei!" Makoto greeted the tall, lanky, stubble-faced man that had entered. He was carrying a large pack on his back that he promptly placed on the ground beside him.  
  
"Good morning Makoto." Fujisawa replied back.  
  
"Does the palace still.I mean it's been days since." he trailed off not finishing. Fujisawa took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Makoto it wasn't entirely your fault. Those girls would drive me insane if they were like that to me everyday! I admire you for being able to deal with it so long. Before you finally well..blew up. I understand the need to get away and think things through. That's why I helped you build this little place."  
  
"Yes I know sensei. Just like you also want to get away to the mountains because of miss Mishtal."  
  
"Right. Just like I need to..Now wait a minute! I am not getting away from Miz!"  
  
"Oh? Then why did you swear me to secrecy and not tell anyone about you going to the mountains?" Makoto asked.  
  
  
  
"Well that is because." Fujisawa started to turn red.  
  
  
  
"Makoto it doesn't matter now! What matters is that we are in the same situation and we are helping each other! You have to learn that women are fickle dangerous creatures. You have to be careful! One minute they are nice and sweet then BAM! They are evil, conniving and they want you to do things that..that." Makoto's teacher didn't say more.  
  
  
  
"Like what sensei? What does Miz want you to do?" Fujisawa looked at his young student.  
  
  
  
"I can't tell you that! You are too young to hear and know such things!" he exclaimed. A small grin appeared on Makoto. He knew what sensei was talking about. He found it funny how he would get nervous when they would tread on that subject. Fujisawa bent over and picked up his pack. He turned to leave but before exiting he said one more thing.  
  
  
  
"Remember Makoto it wasn't your fault. As hurt as Nanami was she cares for you a lot and deep down inside she knows it too. Just go talk to her. You'll see." With those last words Fujisawa headed off towards the mountains in the distance.  
  
  
  
'Right sensei, I just need to talk to her to clear things up and apologize.' Makoto then closed the door to his new hiding spot and began walking through the forest towards the palace. 


	3. Can't Think of a chapter title......

(Quick Author Rant: I couldn't remember if Ura was female or male. I asked around the Internet, checking websites, chat boards and I even asked some of my friends and the general census was 50/50. Some said Ura was female while others said male. I finally concluded for now that he is male in this story. NOTHING AGAINST WOMEN OR FEMALES IN GENERAL If I start receiving e-mails questioning my knowledge of El Hazard or berating me for being a narrow-minded male pig, I shall respond back by sending evil viruses to blow up their computers!!! They DARE mock the GREAT LACROLIX! THE FOOLS! THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!! *ahem* nah just kidding! ^_^ P.S. I know that my grammar cries out for help and I hopefully will be having some help with proof reading but I've noticed that other fics on the site have their text aligned properly and with indentations and even have the .space between their words and bold print and italics and and.well you know what I mean. I am using M$ Word 2000 and I have bold and italics in my copy but when I upload to the fanficition.net site it looks all plain jane and the indentations are gone. Am I doing something wrong or is this part of the you pay $$$ we allow your stories to look like how you want them to? If anyone knows please let me know! Anime.heaven@home.com See? That was quick, wasn't it? What do you mean long? I said quick! Well I think it was quick!)  
  
  
  
Crouching low from the high tree branch, to avoid being seen, she silently watched as the tall, man with pack in tow, faded in the distance towards the mountains, and then the brown-haired boy disappear into the forest. When she made certain that neither were going to return, she dropped down to the ground and walked towards the door. Looking around to make sure no one was around to see her she opened the unlocked door and let herself in.  
  
  
  
'This is too easy.' She thought quietly as a small smile formed on her lips. Her purple eyes scoured the small room. A bed that was semi-neatly made was to her immediate left. In front of her was a small table covered with papers and trinkets she did not recognize. Next to the table was a bookcase that was stuffed with various books.  
  
  
  
'Where could it be? Where could the missing artifact be?' She bit her upper lip thoughtfully as she began to carefully search Makoto's room for it. Deciding that the table would be the best area, she started there first. Quickly she searched, not wanting to be here when and if the boy returned. She fumbled through papers and the various objects with no success.  
  
  
  
'Damn I was positive it would be here!' she cursed to herself silently as she placed things back as she had found them. She didn't want to leave any suspicion that someone had been here. Turning her attention towards the bookcase a small sparkle from the single windowsill caught her eye causing her to turn her head. The sunlight shined on a small round object.  
  
  
  
'Could this be.' Her heartbeat quicken with anticipation that she might have found the artifact. She wasn't sure if it was the real thing since the sunlight blinded her from seeing it's color so she walked towards it. As she began to take her first step her body froze upon hearing voices nearing her.  
  
  
  
"Wow Ura! You have such great senses to be able to track me all the way here from my room in the Roshtaria palace! But really, you needn't to come out this way. I am fine Ura." Makoto's voice was in awe as he talked to his feline companion. The cat paced along Makoto's side.  
  
  
  
"Ura no see Makoto. Ura worry. Ura look for Makoto." He replied in his third-person broken speech.  
  
  
  
"Ahh Ura really I am ok!" This time the feline didn't reply verbally but instead simply smiled at Makoto.  
  
  
  
'Damn. Damn it all to hell! If I am discovered now.it will be all over.' Strands of her dark, emerald-colored hair started to fall into her line of view. Drops of sweat slowly began making their presence felt as they dribbled down her forehead. 'No, now is not the time to panic.' The door opened and in walked Makoto and the cat Ura. Another strand of hair fell obstructing her sight even more. With great caution to not make noise, she softly brushed the strands away with her hand. It didn't really help considering that all she could see is feet.  
  
  
  
"Now where did I put it?" Makoto searched around his new room.  
  
  
  
"Ura help Makoto." Ura jumped on the bed.  
  
"What this?" Ura asked.  
  
  
  
"What? Let me see. Oh yes I need that as well. Wow I forgot quite a few things today!" She could hear, Makoto's feet move from one area to another.  
  
  
  
'Just whatever you do, don't look under the bed. Just don't look under the bed.' She prayed to herself over and over again in her head. Holding her breath as if it would somehow have helped in not being found, the minutes that had passed seem like hours as she lay underneath Makoto's bed.  
  
  
  
"I think that is everything Ura." Makoto said to Ura. Upon hearing those words she quietly exhaled. It was a miracle sent from the heavens. So close she was to have it all be ruined. The footsteps approached the door when a scarcely audible beep came from her lower front pant leg.  
  
  
  
'NO! Not at a time like this!' It was pure instinct her hand moving to the sound, trying her best to muffle the beep. At that same moment they stopped moving. She froze. Not daring to move, to breath, to think.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Ura? Why'd you stop?" The cat's ears twitched and his nose wrinkled ever so subtle. All the cat would have to do is look down underneath the bed. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting to hear the worst. Ura looked at Makoto and smiled "Ura smell good food. Come! Makoto follow Ura!" with that said the cat walked outside and was followed by Makoto, the door closed behind them.  
  
  
  
She stayed a few more minutes underneath the bed before quietly crawling out from underneath. The beeping continued. She reached in with her hand the pant pocket and pulled out a round device that was black all over except for a few red and green colored buttons She opened it and pushed a small green button that had been blinking. A 6- inch bluish hologram of woman with long dark hair in a dark, tight- fitting dress materialized.  
  
  
  
"Kira, what took so long? Was there trouble?" the hologram asked. Kira took out a white cloth from one of her pockets and wiped her face. "Nothing I couldn't handle." The hologram let out a sigh. "Did you find it?" Kira looked over to the empty windowsill. "Yes I believe I did, but young Makoto took it before I could get my hands on it."  
  
"You weren't detected, were you?"  
  
  
  
Kira returned her gaze to the hologram. "No. I've been careful." Kira replied. "I know how important it is that my identity not be known." The hologram nodded in agreement. "Yes. You must be like a ghost. If you were to be discovered or if the artifact were to be activated improperly.there would be grave consequences. Well carry on and please let me know if anything further develops. I shall pray for your safety as well as your success." The image of the woman evaporated.  
  
  
  
Kira closed the device and placed it back the pocket she had pulled it out of. As an afterthought she removed it yet again and pressed one of the red buttons, causing it to silently vibrate before putting it back again. She fumbled for a bit through her other various pockets on her shirt and pulled out a cube that fit comfortably in her hand. Carefully placing the cube on the table, she pushed a blue button. It hummed and slowly unfolded to a rectangular shape. Many buttons surrounded the screen that now lay on the table. Biting her lip, Kira's fingers gracefully danced over the buttons. 'I am pretty sure that Makoto has the artifact on him. I need a disguise so I can get close to him.' She reassured herself. Pictures with text spilled on to the display.  
  
  
  
There wasn't much she did not know already. Prior to accepting this mission she had weeks to study the world of el Hazard. She practiced the language, lived the culture, and studied the inhabitants. She especially concentrated on Makoto and the three girls that fought for his attention. Nanami, the childhood friend who had also came from the alien world called 'Earth' into el Hazard just like Makoto. She grew up with Makoto and was the first of the three that had feelings for Makoto. Nanami would sometimes treat him like a child, scolding him for doing something that she did not approve of. There was also the fire priestess of Muldoon, Shayla-Shayla. From what she learned, she had a wrist device that gave her the ability to shoot out flames at will. Shayla was also a hothead and dealt with unpleasant things in a physical manner, most of the times. At last was the youngest of the group, the new water priestess, Qawool. Of the three, Kira remembered she was the quietest and not as vocal as the other two. All the girls were close to Makoto in one way or another, and all loved him. Kira knew that. So it didn't matter which one she chose. She could get close to Makoto being any of the three.  
  
  
  
The fingers ceased their fluid movements across the board. Kira's lavender eyes had traveled around the room and stopped their journey on a group picture they didn't notice before. It was a picture of Makoto and the three girls. It appeared to be had taken at some sort of a water resort or beach because the girls were wearing bikinis while Makoto was in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Nanami and Shayla each had an arm of Makoto and were leaning in close to him. Qawool must have been standing on a mound of sand or something because she appeared above Makoto. She had her chin resting on top of Makoto's head; her arms were gently folded around Makoto's neck. Her face showed complete happiness. In fact the other two girls had looks on their faces that said the same thing. 'These girls are in complete bliss.' Kira thought. She then looked at Makoto, he too was smiling but it wasn't the same way. He looked like he had been forced to pose for the picture. Her eyebrows crinkled into a puzzled state. 'How could he NOT be happy? He is surrounded by 3 beautiful women and looks like this!' Kira studied the picture some more when suddenly her eyes widen with realization. "Of course why didn't I think of it sooner!" she said happily to herself. Kira finally decided on which girl she was going to masquerade herself as to get close to Makoto, and retrieve the artifact.  
  
  
  
She pushed a orange-colored button on the screen and the device folded itself neatly back to it's original state. Kira placed away the cube in one of her inner shirt pockets and withdrew a frail looking piece of wire that resembled a crown and placed it on her head. Running her hands through her green hair, she played with it until the crown blended in with her hair. She then closed her eyes, relaxed her body, and cleared out all other thoughts. Kira stayed in this peaceful state for a few moments. After a bit she ran outside, not forgetting to close the door behind her and headed toward a small lake close by. She feared it wouldn't work. She approached the lake, her eyes closed. To afraid to open them and see herself in the lake. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself 'Come on now! Be brave! If it doesn't work there are other ways!' Kira opened her eyes, stared into the water, and promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
A tiny vibration woke Kira up. Someone was paging her. She immediately sat up and took out the circular device. Kira pushed the button like she had before and the bluish hologram of the same woman appeared again. The hologram woman let out a cry and fell to her knees weeping. "It's over. It's all over." She said with defeat in her voice. Kira shook her head. She didn't understand what was going on.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't been told anyone anything nor have I. or did Makoto unwittingly activate the artifact?" Kira asked the hologram. The woman stopped crying. She looked up at Kira. "How do you know about the artifact?" Now to Kira this made no sense. "What do you mean how do I know? It's me Kira!" The woman looked at Kira again, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"My dear god.. It looks so real. if I could only touch you right now.our systems here indicated barely any brain patterns from you Kira. We thought only two things, either you were dying, or you had fainted." The hologram woman only stared at Kira after saying that. 'What is she talking about has she lost her marbles?' Suddenly it hit her. She got up looked at the pond. She traced her face with her hands. The eyes, the skin, every blemish, every tiny hair it was all there. Her hair looked like hers. Her hands looked like hers. She caressed her bosom, her waist, and her legs. It didn't feel like hers, she didn't expect it to. It felt like she was touching another woman.  
  
  
  
"KIRA!" The voice returned her to reality. The hologram was concerned. "Kira! Are you ok?" Kira turned to look at the hologram. "Yes. I am fine. I'm just in a bit of shock." After reassuring the woman that she was all right, Kira shut off the device. Pocketing the device, she started to walk towards the palace. The crown had worked. Kira couldn't help but smile, as she went on her way. 


End file.
